


Sans' Copypasta

by TheDaveOfGuy (AirbornBiohazard)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Copypasta, Gen, Meme, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirbornBiohazard/pseuds/TheDaveOfGuy
Summary: *what the fuck did you just do to him, you little shit? i’ll have you know...I wrote this out of boredom a few months ago. Enjoy, I guess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this quite a few months ago. It’s been sitting in my phone’s notes for so long that I figure I can just throw it up here. So, here ya go.

*what the fuck did you just do to him, you little shit? i’ll have you know I’ve been monitoring the timelines, and have conducted multiple experiments. and you have over 300 confirmed kills. i am trained in bone-magic and am the top trombonist in the entire Underground. you are nothing more to me than another anomaly. i will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which have never been seen before in this world, mark my fucking words. you think you can get away with doing shit like that to my little brother? think again, fucker. as we speak i am charging my special attack, and your ass is right in my line of fire, so you’d better prepare yourself for the storm, human. the storm that wipes out that pathetic little thing you call your SOUL. you’re fucking dead, kid. i can be anywhere, anytime, and i can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just using psychokinesis. not only am i extensively trained in offensive magics, but i have access to the entire arsenal of the True Lab, and i will use it to its full extent to wipe that miserable grin off the face of the planet, you piece of trash. if only you could have known what unholy Karmic Retribution your little murder spree was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have taken my fucking advice. but you wouldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamned idiot. i will rain vengeance all over you and you will drown in it.  
you’re gonna have a fucking bad time, kiddo.

*...nailed it.


End file.
